Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to operation of a lock screen in a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a screen operation that is intuitive and provides dynamic screen manipulations in a user friendly and interest arousing manner.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals implemented with a touch panel are widely used because of convenience and portability thereof. When a touch event is generated by the touch panel, the mobile terminal performs a user function corresponding to the touch event. During operation, the touch panel cannot determine whether generation of a touch event is intended by the user or not. That is, a touch event that is not intended by the user may be generated according to placement of the mobile terminal or surroundings thereof. To overcome this problem, the mobile terminal supports a lock function so as to prevent unintended activation of the touch panel or user function. A lock screen may correspond to a protection layer that prevents unintended activation of a menu icon, widget icon or user function presented on the touchscreen.
Currently, the existing lock screen feature tends to have a simple configuration where a preset still or pattern image is output on the lock screen together with an item for unlocking the lock screen. However, as the same simple image or pattern is repeatedly displayed during operation, the user may be easily bored with the lock screen. Further, the user may also find the lock screen troublesome when entering a menu mode. Thus, there is a need for a new scheme in providing an improved screen.